Abducted by a goddess
by R.k.S.T
Summary: What happens when Percy starts reading the Warriors series? And Hecate tells the truth how she's actually the creator of the Clans? The Dark forest strikes again, and it's up to Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico to save the clans. Will they be able to? Or will they be killed and left in the Warriors world forever, with no hope out? Rated because you never know.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1******

I set down the book I was reading; _Eclipse_. One of the books in the Warriors series.

I know I'm dyslexic, but I can't help reading these books! I'm always drawn to them, no matter how boring they get. I read them all twice!

They even tell me good advice about herbs in the wilderness. Just a few days ago, I put marigold on Thalia's knee when she got injured in Capture the Flag. I had even mixed catmint with Nico's tea two weeks back, because he had an awful cold. Sometimes it's handy to have books always with you. Annabeth had said. You never know when the knowledge is most wanted.

Of course, I didn't believe her then. I was always training with Riptide, or going down to the sea to swim for a little and talk with my underwater friends.

Now, all I do is read. Read, read, and read. I still couldn't help thinking about when Firestar dies in the last book...

A knock on the door of the cabin startled me. "Come in!" I shouted.

Annabeth leaned against the doorway. She had her golden hair pulled back into a ponytail, but one silky strand got in her face, which was cute...somehow. Her gray eyes were always like they were; stormy. "Hey," She said, casually. "What are you reading?"

I held up my book. She sighed. "Really, Percy? You should get over those books. They've been driving you mad!"

"I can't help it!" I protested, standing back up. "They're amazing! I can't just leave them!"

Annabeth just laughed. "I'm pretty sure there are plenty more big series in the world." She spread her hands. "Anyways, this is not why I came here for. Chiron wants to see us in the Big House."

"What for?" The last time Chiron called me to the Big House was when I accidently made the shower explode in the Aphrodite cabin. They wouldn't forgive me for a week. Then Drew (the former head counselor) decided that they were taking it too far. I don't know why, but they suddenly all forgave me. If I was them, I would just go to the training arena, and slice up a dummy or two.

Annabeth shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you're in trouble." She teased as she started her way back to the Big House.

I looked back at the book I was holding in my hands. I wanted to finish it so bad...

But, the again, the message from Chiron could be important. I ran after Annabeth.

The Big House meeting room was already crowded. Technically, it's just a normal base room with a ping-pong table that nobody really used. Everyone was gathered around it, yelling and screaming and talking and throwing stuff. Butch from the Iris cabin was filling up Clovis' (from the Hypnos cabin)with water, so it looked like he was drooling. The twin sisters (Zia and Zoey...I think...)from the Athena cabin were slapping the Stoll brothers, probably because they had tried to kiss them again. I watched as Noah from the Hermes cabin threw a crumpled piece of paper at Jaden, a child of Ares. Jaden opened and there were the big letters CALL ME on it.

Go figure.

Chiron entered the room and everyone froze and stopped doing whatever they were doing. Clovis instantly woke up and started spluttering water, while Butch repeatedly hit his back, not taking his eyes off Chiron.

"Well...nice to see we haven't done any real damage." He smiled as if this was a new approval. Of course it was. We would usually end up with a broken wall or a person instantly carried to the infirmary.

"Why did you bring us here, Chiron?" I asked. Chiron just told us to sit down. The Senior Counselors all took a seat, leaving most of the demigods standing. Chiron just stood up because he was half-horse.

"So," He began, beaming, but with silent dread in his eyes. " There is someone here to see you. I hope you understand what is about to happen. It will mean saving another world from another evil." He held up a drachma and recited,

** "****_O_**_, great goddess Hecate, hear me. Please come down to share thy plea_**."**

Instantly, the drachma flew out of Chiron's hands and disappeared. Instantly, a blinding flash came from the corner of the room. A woman stepped out of the shadows. She had dark hair, with violet eyes, a little like Mr. D's, except that hers didn't have a mad glow. She reminded me of Hera, but she looked kinder, friendlier. I know, I should have been suspicious of her, people just don't pop into camp for no reason, but I was curious to see what was going to happen.

"Hello, I am Hecate, goddess of magic, and I need the help of four demigods; Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo. I hope that they are all currently here at camp?" She asked.

"Yes, they are." I replied. Thalia got a break from the Huntresses of Artemis and Nico just came back from the Underworld.

Lady Hecate smiled. "I have come to ask for help. You see, a long time ago, when I was a young goddess; a cat helped me fish out my favorite bracelet from the bottom of a pond, where I accidentally dropped it. Grateful to the cat, I reached down to pat it and, being new to my powers, I unknowingly passed on my blessing to the cat."

I suddenly had a suspicion.

Hecate continued: "From then on, the cat and its descendants have always been as intelligent as a human, as well as having a little bit of power. For them, they live in groups called Clans, and they follow a set of laws called the Warrior Code. The cats who have died go to a place called StarClan, where they gain the power of prophecy. Their prophecies aren't as clear as ours, but still pretty good. Cats in Starclan then pass on their knowledge to cats called medicine cats in their dreams.

"However, not all the cats are good. Right now, a certain group called the Dark Forest has taken over the clans. The cats are being forced to fight to the death, where only one cat will survive. I know most people wouldn't care about cats, but they have the same feelings as humans, and it hurts to see them being tortured. So I would like all four of you to go and rebel against the Dark Forest and defeat their leader, a cat called Whiteblood. I will turn all of you into cats, and in return for helping me with this; I will give all of you my blessing. While in the form of a cat, you can still use your powers."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. "WHAT?! You mean the Clans, the…the CATS! Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Jayfeather...they're all REAL?"

Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy, but I couldn't help it. I stood up and yelled:

"I accept! I'm going to save these cats, even if it means I have to give away my life! And I don't intend to do this alone!"

I looked at my friends. Annabeth stood up, looking proud of me. Thalia shrugged and jerked Nico awake. They both stood up.

"Okay Hecate," I said, "_We _accept."

The goddess smiled. "Then I, Hecate, goddess of magic, give you my blessings." We were engulfed in a brilliant, purple light. And then the world turned upside-down and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't updated in along time. I have a life **_**outside **_**of the computer you know. But that life involves a lot of drama, feelings, hurt…**

**Anyways! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**And plz review, because I only have, like, **_**one **_**review so far *tear*.**

**HOW COULD YOU GUYS BE SO CRUEL?!**

**JK! LOL! :D**

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up, feeling dizzier than usual. It was so _cold._ Maybe dad had left the air-conditioning on again. As I reached for my quilt, my hand brushed against something damp and freezing…

I shrieked, opening my eyes and pulling back. Almost instantly I realized my surroundings; trees, plants, grass…

Then it hit me…_the meeting, Hecate, Percy actually being the smart one for once…_

I looked down at myself. I had paws! And golden fur! I was a _cat!_

Suddenly, movement caught my eye. I turned to realize that I had been sleeping on a hill. Down below, near a small forest, I saw a shadow weaving through the undergrowth. Sprinting, I tried to run after it, my curiosity too much to bear. As I reached the base, I felt a cold chill run down my back, like there was someone following me and I could feel it. I whirled around as soon as my stalker decided to attack me.

We rolled around on the grass, trying to take in each other's fighting technique. The attacker's claws were sheathed, though he would still bat me with heavy paws. Not too heavily, which I thought was strange.

I was the complete opposite. My claws were tearing out black fur and finally, when I thought I have had enough, I bit down hard on the attacker's paw, drawing blood. The other cat yowled and reared back.

I expected him to attack again, but he just sat calmly and began licking its paw. Once I knew that it was no longer trouble, I turned away to go look for my friends.

Then the attacker called me back, using a name only someone very close to me would dare say.

"Nice job, Wisegirl."

I whirled around. The first thing I noticed was the beautiful sea-green eyes looking back at me with amusement.

"PERCY!" I screamed and jumped on top of him. He grunted. "Jeez, Annabeth! How many cookies have you eaten in the past hour?"

I glared at him.

"I was kidding." Smart move.

Finally, Percy managed to get me off of him. Then he rubbed his head across my jaw line affectionately. "I was looking for you," He murmured. "I couldn't find Thalia or Nico, though."

"Where could they have gone?"

"I don't know. I did find some footprints, but they led to some old farm cat." He snorted. "When I asked him if they seen two cats going by here, he had screamed 'You're one of them! YOU"RE ONE OF THEM!'."

I wanted to know more. "What did you do?"

Percy scrunched up his face. "Me? I just watched. Except…he fell off the fence he was sitting on. It would have pretty hilarious if you didn't hear the crack of bone."

I winced empathetically, thinking back to bad memories.

Percy must have seen my discomfort because he said, "Come, on. We have to go find Thalia and Nico." His eyes flashed mischievously. "Hopefully, they haven't turned into cats just yet. I still need to steal the hundred dollar bill in Thalia's pocket."

Then he raced off eagerly, me chasing after him.

Percy had a weird way with things. He was a son of Poseidon, sure, but sometimes he had the personality of a child of Hermes, courtesy of his time with the Hermes cabin. He wasn't as great as stealing as the Stoll Brothers, but he was still good.

As I ran after him, I realized that Percy was becoming distracted. He kept looking back at the forest, as if something was bothering him. Finally, he slowed down just enough for me to catch up with him.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you hear anything?"

I angled my head, so that I could listen better. "No."

"That's right" He took a deep breath. "Even in the Warriors books, they always describe a sound a bird or animal makes once in a while. It's been too quite for too long."

"It's only been five minutes."

"Exactly my point."

I looked at him like he had just gone crazy. Sadly, Percy didn't take any notice.

"Whatever." He said. "Just wait here, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay."

With that, he disappeared into the thick woods.

I shouldn't have let Percy go. Who knew what could be in these woods? I mean, come _on._ They looked like normal woods, but…underneath…there's a strong sense of magic. Not the fairy enchantment. The kind of magic that seemed so…_wild. _The kind of magic that told you, _you can trust me. Or can you? _The kind of magic that Grover loved.

I guessing this is what Pan, the lost god of nature, stood for. And, I have to say it, it feels incredible, like…so much _freedom. _

Though, there was a dark side to it, too. An unsure side, something that made you feel small.

Anyways, the more I thought about it, the more my thoughts wondered to Percy.

_Where could he be?_

I started pacing, restless. After about half an hour, I decided to go look for him myself.

The sky was already getting dark when I went in. I didn't know exactly what to do, so I started wondering everywhere.

Finally, I came to a clearing, and I got the worst surprise of my entire life.

_Blood. _

Not just one drop of blood. About ten of them littered in a trail deeper into the forest. There were some splashes of blood, too.

Next were the footprints. There were three sets, two steady, but the trail in between them was a little messy, like the cat was also dragged away.

They were also splashed with blood. It seemed that two cats had injured a cat and dragged them somewhere.

I suddenly had a disturbing thought.

As I bent down to sniff the blood, my idea became correct.

_Percy!_

**So how'd you guys like it? Hate it? Okay with it?**

**I'm okay with critism as long as you review. I will update soon. 'Till then…**

**HUG THE SKY, EAT THE DIRT, AND HOPE YOU DON"T GET SHOT IN THE HEAD! ****! **


End file.
